Love
by Chuuuu
Summary: What happens when Kurogane confesses that he loves someone and Fay hears? What happens when Fay also finds out that, that person is him? R&R Rated: M for later. First Chapter is short. T.T
1. Chapter 1: I think about it too

**I do not own Tsubasa nor any of the characters. It's my first story so please go easy on me. I haven't wrote a fan fiction before so I'm a first timer. I absolutely adore the yaoi pairing of Kuro-rin and Fay. Please R&R I want to know if I did good or okay or bad, for a first timer.**

_**Confession 1: I think about it too**_

"Chuuuuu……chuuuuu….." Fay smiled at the little white creature snoozing on a comfortable couch. The blonde man made his way over on the opposite side and sat down. He slightly laughed at the sounds Mokona made when he breathed out. Kurogane was in his pajamas that the house maid, Miss Nami, gave him. He walked with his eyes half-closed. Fay glanced up at him and giggled to himself.

"Kuro-rin, I wouldn't go that way!" he song said. Kurogane came to a dead stop and he looked at the mage.

"What are you doing still awake?" he half mumbled. Fay closed his eyes and sighed. He seemed to be more calm then usual.

"I can't get to sleep on some nights…it's just a habit." Kurogane gave Fay a vexed look.

"Uh…huh…How did you get this 'habit' about you?" he was trying not to seem mad. Fay slouched a bit in the couch, getting more comfortable. He patted next to him and looked at the ninja.

"Sit down. You look tired." Kurogane couldn't argue. Yes, he was in fact **very** tired. He gave in and walked over to couch. He stopped and thought for a second before taking a seat. Fay put his arm up on the couch, behind Kurogane's head.

"Have you ever had sleepless nights, wondering why you took this path?" he asked, "Or, have you ever stayed awake to think about…" Fay paused. He wondered if he should continue or not.

"About what?" Kurogane just wanted to get it over with and go back to sleep. Why was he awake in the first place? Fay leaned over to Kurogane and whispered in his ear.

"**Love."**

Kurogane slightly jumped and moved away from Fay. He didn't expect that to be the response. Fay pulled back, slightly laughing, and leaned on the side of the couch more.

"Wow, Kuro-rin, I didn't think you would react that way." Kurogane's face slightly reddened, and he stood up.

"How idiotic can you be?" Fay looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Who would stay up thinking about something as stupid as love?" Kurogane stormed off, back to his bedroom, and shut the door. He quickly locked it and walked over to the window. Gazing at the magnificent stars, Kurogane sighed.

"I do." he admitted. Fay looked down at the still-sleeping fluff ball. _Kuro-rin will admit it eventually._ Mokona continued with his strange noises. Fay closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sank more into the couch and drifted off into a light slumber. Kurogane found himself out of his room again. He had returned to the living room and was now standing in front of the sleeping mage. _Why? How? Is it right?_ Kurogane's mind seemed to be spinning around with the same questions. Fay slightly shivered in his sleep and turned a bit to get relaxed. Kurogane slightly smiled and walked out of the living room only to return moments later with a small blanket. He gently laid it on Fay and watched as the blonde smiled in his sleep. The troubled ninja thought about what Fay had said: about staying up thinking about love. After a few minutes, Kurogane stood up and leaned over to Fay. He got close to his ear and whispered, "I do think about it." Fay was already awake by now, but he didn't show it. It looked like he was continuing to drift into slumber land.

"I…think about it too…Kuro-rin." Fay tried to make it sound like he was talking in his sleep. Kurogane looked slightly surprised but he made himself calm down. _He's sleeping. Don't over react._ Once again, Kurogane laid in his bed and had a sleepless night thinking about love.

[A/N: I know it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it so far! If I get at least 2 good reviews I will gladly continue. But if I suck, I suck. I guess that'll be how the world turns for me. Please leave a review about what you think. I will make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2: I have a crush

_**Confession 2: I have a crush**_

[A/N: Sorry to everyone who has been waiting I've been a bit busy. But I was happy to come back to nice reviews! Thank you all! Well, here's Chapter 2 for you. It's not that good if you ask me but that's my opinion.

Fay slowly opened his dazed blue eyes. He felt warmer then usual. He glanced over, his mind else-where, and noticed he had a blanket on him. _Did Kuro-rin give this to me? __Or Miss Nami?_ He laid his head back down on the soft couch and closed his eyes. Usually he was the hyperactive one but, in the mornings, he was very slow and tired. Kurogane looked out the window and squinted his eyes when the sun gazed into them. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked over to the curtains. _Another night with no sleep._ His door, slowly, creaked open and he looked to see who I was. Miss Nami stood there, smiling, holding a tray with what looked like pancakes and a drink.

"I brought you breakfast, Mr. Kuro," She said, walking over to his bed. The black haired man thanked Miss Nami and rushed her out of the room. He didn't like to be disturbed when he actually went to bed. Kurogane plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His eyes became heavier and heavier the more he thought about the current events. Soon, they closed completely and he started to drift off…until his door opened again. He thought that if he made himself still appear sleeping, the intruder would leave him be. But, of course, he was wrong. Unknowing who it was, Kurogane gave his gut a chance and thought it was Sayoran or Sakura. The blonde mage crept over to Kurogane's bed; having a feeling he was still awake. He childishly smiled to himself, and leapt onto the bed.

"Wake up Kuro-rin!" He sang, lying on his stomach. Kurogane jumped up and looked at Fay, his face red.

"WH-what are you doing?" he asked, embarrassed to find out it was Fay. The mage sat up and gave his sweet smile to Kurogane.

"I was waking you up," he said, "Miss Nami said that she thinks you've slept too long." Kurogane knew he couldn't tell Fay he stood up all night. _He might get the wrong idea…_ Which, turned out to be the right idea. Kurogane made himself get out of bed. He glared at the other man, who, was now lying in his bed. He glanced away and brought his attention to something else.

"Get out so I can get dressed," he said, "I need privacy you know." Fay took this as his chance to try to get Kurogane to admit his thoughts. He walked over to the drawers and randomly picked out an outfit.

"How about this?" he asked, holding it up so the ninja could see.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like being dressy."

"Awwww, but it looks good on you." Kurogane's face became redder at that comment. He snatched the outfit out of Fay's hands and distanced himself.

"Can I get dressed alone?" he asked. Fay walked over to Kurogane and started to undo the buttons on his pajama shirt.

"You seem a bit tired to do it yourself," He said, slightly laughing to himself. Kurogane somehow managed to blush more, and pushed Fay away from him.

"I can get dressed by myself!" he slightly shouted, not caring at the moment if Fay took it in a bad way or not. Fay shrugged and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it and leaned back on his arms, letting his right leg stretch out.

"How was your sleep?" he asked, looking at Kurogane. The ninja blushed and turned his back to him.

"Stop looking at me!" He hissed, putting on the shirt Fay gave him. Fay slightly laughed to himself and looked away.

"So shy, Kuro-rin," he said, jokingly, "I never knew." Kurogane was trying to figure out what was happening. _Why am I blushing so much? I shouldn't be getting worked up over something so dumb._ When he finished getting dressed he turned towards Fay. He managed to slightly glare at him when he saw Fay sprawled out on his bed like he owned it. Kurogane walked over and started to push Fay off. He stopped when he noticed that Fay was asleep…again.

"Are you playing a trick or are you really asleep?" He asked, waiting for a response. Fay didn't do anything, he just kept lying on the bed, relaxed. Kurogane sighed and pulled the blanket over top of Fay.

"Sometimes you're more stubborn then I thought possible," he managed to mumble out, "But, that's one reason why I like you." The ninja realized wheat he had said and turned his back to the mage. _How idiotic can I get?_ He walked out of the room, quietly, and closed the door behind him. Sayoran and Sakura were sitting at the table with Miss Nami, eating a nice breakfast. Miss Nami smiled when she saw Kurogane.

"Good morning," she said, "I'm glad to see that you are up." Kurogane mumbled something and started to walk past them. Sakura looked around until she stopped at Kurogane.

"Where's Fay-san?" She asked, innocently. Kurogane stopped and sighed. He had to answer her otherwise she _would_ get the wrong idea.

"He fell asleep in my bed while I was in the bathroom getting dressed," he somewhat lied, "So, I let him be and came downstairs." Sakura nodded and went back to finishing her breakfast. For some reason, Sayoran was being more quiet then usual. Kurogane really didn't notice nor care at the moment. Sitting down on the couch, the ninja glanced over at Mokona who was rolling around on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a vexed tone. Mokona stopped, while upside down, and looked up at Kurogane.

"Spinning!" He said, smiling. Kurogane slightly rolled his eyes and looked at the remote. He hadn't figured out how to use it but Miss Nami told him what it was called and what it did. He picked it up and looked at the different shapes and colors of buttons that stretched a crossed it's surface. He pushed a button at random and it made a beep noise. Kurogane slightly jumped and sat the remote down. Fay turned over in the bed and fell, carelessly, onto the ground below. A slightly loud thump noise sounded throughout the house. Kurogane glanced at the stairs and sighed. He had a feeling of what it was. He got up and walked up the stairs, passing everyone again. They didn't seem to hear. When Kurogane reached his room, Fay was already sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What did you do?" he black haired man asked, walking inside. Fay was twirled up in the blanket and seemed to be in a slight daze. He looked up at Kurogane and smiled.

"I fell," he said, simply. Kurogane sighed and noticed something about Fay. He looked _cute_. Blushing, the ninja quickly turned around to hide his face. Fay gave him a curious look and, after a few moments, understood. He got up and walked over to Kurogane and hugged him around his neck. Kurogane jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to look at Fay. The mage smiled, childishly, and got very close to Kurogane's ear.

"I've got a secret," he whispered. Kurogane sighed. He was used to Fay's little 'secret' games but, he didn't know what it was.

"What?" He growled. Fay had the 'thinking' look on his face for a bit until he went back to smiling.

**"I have a crush."**

As soon as Fay said that, Kurogane's blush immediately returned and conquered his face. Fay stopped hugging him and waltzed out of the room. _That was easier._ He smiled and sat down next to Sakura on the couch. Kurogane stood there for a bit, still blushing, until he sighed.

"Not on me," he said to himself, "But I have one on you."

[A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Again, if I get at least 2 good reviews then I will gladly continue. Please tell me if I suck or if I'm good. I can't base off of my opinion.


End file.
